Beauty of Death
by Diablicant
Summary: Olivia Ravensdale is a young girl at 18 and is a close friend of Undertaker. She fancies an Earl-the Queen's spider who is Alois but it seems like she is not destined for him. One day an accident had changed everything, space and time well- only for Olivia. She's been in coma for who knows how long and didn't know what happened in her life. Ciel claimed that he knows her too well
1. Sneak Peek

**Just a sneak peek to Olivia**

Olivia walked to the creaked open door left open just for her. "Undertaker?" Olivia called before pulling a piece of paper out of the only pocket on her dress. "I have brought the money" Olivia shuffled the bills and gleefully smiled at the empty-space.

Undertaker popped out of his available spot and walked to the lady with a mocking smile on his face. "Perhaps, you should give that to that slavery house you told me you used to be, that's a good help" Undertaker stated, tracing the paper- Olivia is currently holding with his pointy nail.

"No, I did this for me, not for them" Olivia broke out a chuckle before inserting the money back to her pocket. "How selfish you are" Undertaker stated, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You know you can get benefits when helping others~"

"Whatever you say.."

The door bolted open with a half dead male pointing at Olivia in anger. "YOU-" before he could finish his sentence, secretive Olivia shot the male on his head, making him dead. Olivia's tremulous finger unstiffened as she place her arms on both sides of her body.

The sequence is too fast that the readers might get bored now, am I right? Is everyone there now bored? Well, I 'll do my best then.

In a slavery place (saying the name might cause negativity so we are skipping that) where Olivia used to be two years ago is now a lot more worse than it already is.

The environment is very worse. You know that moment when you feel like there are worms crawling inside your mouth when you there is really nothing in? That is how the environment feels right now, very filthy in two words.

We're going back to the time where Olivia is 11 in age and is still a gentle one.

Sweet Olivia is carefully walking down the halls with the pail in both of her hands, she is ordered to get two pails of water and it is really heavy. Me myself cannot even carry a single pail of water in the age of 12 so it is clear that Olivia is making a wide improvement when it comes to physical abilities.

Martial arts always interest young Olivia, she would watch their master learning martial arts together with his male slaves. Doesn't mean he is learning it together with them -he is teaching them. I have used wrong words and the right ones are he is using it at them to learn for himself.

Though males get physical damage, the females however get mentally damage. Olivia is still surprised that she is still barely mentally healthy. Their master would order them weird things like strip or pour these and these, eat these and these etc.

Their master has a wife, Olivia is surprised that his wife does not know about the horrid things her husband just had commenced.

More importantly, Olivia thought that her master's wife is in everyone's (speaking of slaves) side but then on, she had caused trauma to most of them.

That day, their master's wife died in the age of 35.

The case is forgotten, their master had gone insane these days that he would come anywhere around the city yelling "YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" and stuffs the same as that. He can speak different structure but the definition is always the same.

Is there any chance that one of their master's slaves had murdered the Marchioness?


	2. Betrothed to Vains

The silent lady is trying her best to fix her long blue hair in front of the mirror where she can see a clear vision of herself. She is still not done tying her hair up and placing the head dress her lovely friend has given her; it is really hard growing in a place full of boys when you are a girl. She had lend her time, not in fixing her dress but in fixing her face and head -more importantly, her face. She is quite embarrassed by the ugliness and dullness the scars on her face are causing her, it is slightly sipping the esteem we all call _self-esteem._

"Olivia!~"

"Olivia!"

"OLIVIA!"

Olivia's ears are far from hearing now; this is a large trouble for her. Some people would think that she is ignoring them but the only reason is she is not able to hear anything coming out from their holes, that is. The only gifted talent she's continuously perishing is the ability to read ones lips. Even though her ears cannot feel any help anymore, her other senses is beyond fantastic. Indeed she had stiffened after sensing someone's presence other than her grandma being inside her house, she paused. She anxiously wandered her eyes around her room for the mean time. She had scanned through the doors and landed on the only window which doesn't have curtains draping it. There in that shiny glassed window, she had noticed a head perking up to her sight, she gasped.

"What is he even doing here?" Olivia quizzed to herself, even though she is not capable of answering it. Olivia brushed the frilly hair dress off her desk and shot it down to her drawer where she had placed all of her head accessories. Before leaving, she had grabbed the face mask from a basket hanging on the back of the door; the use of this is to cover the scars surrounding her face.

After placing the face mask for herself, she harshly pulled the door open, making the old lady resting on her leaving room gasp in amusement of arrival.

...  
Olivia made her way to her garden before letting out a frustrated sigh. The annoying face Hindley is carrying which made her faintly glare at him.

"Hindley, what do you need?" Olivia asked, hint of nonchalant trying to make its way to her pleasant voice. "You aren't invited?" Hindley retorted in a form of question.

In the cadence of the years where Olivia is caged inside her grandmother's little home, she is not yet invited to silly occasions including this. "No, what happened?" Olivia answered in a yet calm but audible voice.

"Silly! Alois' engagement party! It will happen today in evening" Olivia stiffened in response to his statement. Frost swiftly made its way to her heart, allowing it to pass through her veins. She loves Alois so much, he is the reason Olivia had escaped that sickening orphanage. Well, it is natural for someone like him to marry someone _abruptly_.

"Who is it he's going to marry?" Olivia eagerly retorted, even though her nose is suddenly itching and she felt this unknown sensation to her nose that makes herself ill.

"Danelynn, I am sure you've never heard of her because I myself didn't" Hindley sighed, rushing a hand through his hair after noticing the peculiar movements on Olivia's body.

"Sure, I'll come"

...

Olivia observably stared at the reflection of herself in front of the mirror before. She is so ugly; sure no one would like someone as ugly as her. She crawled her hand up her face and tried to trace her scar as a tear slowly made the way down to her chin.

 _"Get out!" Alois pushed Olivia out of his manor after recognizing something weird in her movements which are actually not what he is thinking._

 _Poor Olivia was harshly pushed out of the house, but her face is still smooth this time. Alois carelessly threw a sharp blade out of his manor and it exactly hit poor Olivia in her right cheek. The silver colored blade burying down her skin._

 _The red liquid-also known as blood came out of her skin, flowing down her lips._

Indeed, young Olivia had badly gotten into deep trance. She shook her head off and placed both of her hands on top of her lap; where she bloody observes her blue and lavender dress.  
Even so, in the moment of deep scary silent, the door swung open to suspend the moment. "Hey Olivia! We're late!" Hindley exclaimed, walking to the lady with a paper on his grasp. Poor Olivia didn't saw him coming nor did hear him so she kept her face down until she received a swift hit on her right arm.

"Hey!" Hindley called, slightly chuckling about how dumb she can get; but of course, that is only inside Hindley's judge mental mind.

"What?! You know I cannot hear, right?" the noise harshly dropped down in a second once Olivia started speaking. With a glare, she left her chair and wandered out of her room to avoid the reckless man.

"What?"

"I don't know, sorry" Olivia stopped and took a glance at Hindley for the moment, feeling a little-bit guilt at how she had ignored him as she go.

"T-Then let's go.."

...

A pleasant loop of a piano and several violins had made an elegant ball inside the Trancy manor. Men had picked their own couples and celebrated Alois and Danelynn's day of being together.

Still, the name is not familiar to Olivia who does not fancy any types of social activities.

The young lad had followed her from behind she cringed at the noises his whistles would make. "Hey...can I go home now?" Olivia asked, more like a whisper. She inched closer to Hindley and pushed his stomach as an act of awkwardness.

"You haven't me that Danelynn yet, so do I" Olivia nodded in response as a random girl with a violet dress, carelessly stepped on her foot. Olivia yelped and jumped, tugging onto Hindley's attire as she do.

The violet dressed girl swiftly made her way to her with a response of being sorry and so more on like that. Olivia brushed her fingers down her ankles and smiled in response even though her ankle is bloody hurt. "I am very sorry, did you see Alois somewhere-" the violet dressed girl screeched and smiled beside Olivia's figure. Olivia looked at her own self in mind that she is currently looking at her but, dumb mistake.

"Danelynn!~"

A swift air swept passed across Olivia's face. Not only air, even a platinum hair brushed down her cheeks, her mask falling down a little. Feeling of nervousness passed her; her first impulse is to push it back up once again, now that no one is looking at her so she did.

She managed to look at the owner of that platinum blonde hair though. "Alois.." she smiled but her sweet smile lost after noticing that angered look on Alois' face.

"What are you doing here? I didn't invited you" Alois growled, clasping his hand on Danelynn harder than before. Danelynn is so confused that her mouth slightly hung open until Alois had dragged Olivia away from the rest.

"Get out!" Alois barked. Everyone had noticed this; they started whispering but were swiftly lost- what was that? Is that some kind of sorcery?

Hindley hesitantly looked at Olivia before uttering "sorry" which only made Olivia feel a lot worse. She should have never got into that ball for the first place if she knows Alois is angry at her.

Alois pinned her on the wall, pissed looking face meeting Olivia's. Because of Olivia's nervousness, she cried and slid down the wall. "I don't need you here, didn't I tell you to go away?" Alois whispered in a calming yet mocking voice.

"I'm going" Olivia harshly pushed Alois away as numbers of liquids started to wander out of her eyes.

Olivia is not thinking of leaving the place though, she had thought of checking that hedge maze she saw after getting out of the carriage.

The young lady slowly made her way to the hedge maze and left the crowd away from her, she sighs.

 _I admit, this is a little scar_ y

Olivia wandered into the maze with such anxiety wandering into her. But she likes excitement like this so she had dared herself to do this.

She had focused her mind, only on the maze, nothing else. It is indeed beautiful but it needs more lighting for she cannot see anything anymore.

She had reached a far end which is unknown for her. She paused to rest for a moment, her legs is really wobbly. Why did she accept that fake invitation from Hindley anyways? And what's the point of him inviting her?.

I pity this lady for she hasn't heard anything yet, everything is mute for her. She might come into a danger due to her hearing-loss.

"Sebastian"

"Yes, young master?"

"There is someone here, she might be a spy, get her"

"Yes my Lord"

Those things are still unheard by Olivia for she cannot see the heads whose speaking those words.

She yelped as pair of hands grab her head from behind. Her mask fell off her scar-full face; her stomach started to hurt due to nervousness.

She was harshly dragged to someone who seems to be a little bit taller than her but she thought that it might only because he is wearing heels. "Who are you?" Ciel asked but Olivia cannot see to be able to read his lips so he just kept herself shut.

"She's not replying" Ciel huffed, crossing his arms in point of annoyance. "Remove your hands, let her see me" Sebastian kindly removed his draped hands away from her and kindly moved her towards Ciel with a slight gentleness.

"Who are you?" Olivia can now finally read the lips of Ciel. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Olivia Ravensdale" Olivia mumbled as a retort.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel quizzed.

"I am taking a stroll, nothing important...just.." Olivia started to cry, kneeling down on the floor, no one to help her.

Ciel inched to Sebastian and stood in his toes he whispered. "Complete everything, I'll take her somewhere" Ciel whispered even though he thought that going with her will be a horrid thing to do for he is very annoyed by her dramas.

...

I decided to just update without those 6 views thingy because I can't stand a reader waiting- even though I'm not really sure if the readers don't like the story. Do you like it? Please be honest because I can may be use it as an improvement, comment your thoughts below and:

HAPPY Halloween!~~


	3. Criss-Cross

Sebastian hesitantly left the two and went somewhere which is likely to Claude who's the head Butler of the Trancy estate. On the previous chapter -chapter 1-, it is said that Ciel had come with Olivia to move her out of his plans, she's the annoying wall for him.

Ciel scoffed when Olivia cried once again. She seated down the grass and brushed the tears away from her eyes, liquids dropped down on her dress as she do. Ciel was oblivious about this that he had nearly left her down on the grass.

But because of the sounds of her cries, Ciel had stopped, of course noticing that she had stopped following him from then on. "What is it?" Ciel snorted in annoyance but of course poor Olivia didn't reply for she cannot hear anything. "I repeat-" Ciel was abruptly stopped by Alois coming over to him.

In both annoyance and hatred, he had pulled out of the setting and went away. Before he can even state that he's out of everyone's eyes, he was stopped by a heavy weight voice alarming both of his ears.

"You?! Didn't I tell you to leave?!" Alois growled, the way he look at Olivia is way showing hatred. Olivia had admit that she did something bad to him but the way he acts is beyond limit. Good thing, this time, Olivia cannot hear the heart wrenching words coming out of the male's opening.

The way everything happen is all at the same time, Alois' growl, Olivia's cry and Ciel's defeat of coming with Olivia.

After hearing the familiar voice- which is obviously from Alois. Ciel had took his turn to him in order to observe what's going on at his back. Ciel is annoyed about the fact that Olivia is not even talking to him.

"Ciel?" Alois asked in a monotone voice. His other eye showing only at him. His iris had decreased in size and it is indeee looks like he is going to dispatch someone today. "Ciel!~" Alois chanted in a happy tone before clapping both of his hands together in unison.

Ciel grimaced at him and walked over, inching and inching away from him in order to avoid him. He stepped to Olivia and extended his hand to her in order of assistance; isn't it rude not to help a lady in need? Ciel is not pondering about assisting the lady nor escorting her around.

"What is it Trancy?" Ciel retorted in an annoyed voice before scoffing off once again. He had yanked the lady up who's still crying in defeat, more severe- now that Alois is here. "Why are you with this peasant?" Alois tilted his head down at Olivia and grimaced at how pitiful she probably look right now.

"If I were you, I'll shush that peasant out of here" Alois waved off and wandered away from the pair before crossing his arms once again. The two watched as Alois' figure leisurely fading from the thick fog; despite his reaction with Olivia earlier, he is now back to being happy and good.

Alois had made the two of them -Olivia and Ciel's moment blow up together, startling the both of them with puzzled heads. Ciel walked over to the young lady with a visible white blanket on his grasp, he sighed. He lifted her fringe up and wiped her forehead slowly in a motion. "What is the reason of you ignoring me?" Ciel asked, with only his moving lips being allowed to be in the sight of Olivia. Olivia watched them as they move but grew tired and sighed, she talked "You see, I'm not really ignoring you, the thing is- I cannot hear a thing, my ears are unable to" Olivia specifically explained her current condition, her eyes shimmering in a hue of gray as she flutter them close.

Ciel ended up handing the white sheet to her. Also, in a swift moment- without Olivia's realization, Ciel had already scurried off of her sight, walking to where he could call Sebastian to. Poor Olivia didn't even see what happened to her after that.

She wandered her eyes around her place in puzzlement. The only thing she can remember is that she was scolded by Alois and was comforted by Ciel but, where is he? She lifted her hand and observed the unnoticed handkerchief on her grasp. She was oblivious that the handkerchief is given to her so she sighed and decided to just go home for she cannot do anything here anymore.

The music coming from the inside is still heard on her spot. The piano and the violin, another music was being presented to the ears of the lovely visitors.

This was indeed a grand ball but Olivia needs to leave it there and forget about everything like it didn't happen, especially that one with Alois.

Olivia had expected too much that it stabbed her in the end. She wished she had never think of anything like that, she wished she had just stayed inside her house. How poor of her to cry in such state just because of a simple thing. She had learned a lesson though, she must not expect too much or it'll hurt her in the end.

Doesn't she know that she can always find a new one to be with? Everyone does have one.

For me, what is affecting her relationship with everyone right now is her being all over dramatic. I hope time would come where Olivia will finally know that what she's doing is very cracked up, yes, stupid I mean.

She leisurely walked out of the gates of the manor, first walking down on the stone stairs outside and opening the gates with her own bare hands.

 _That dumb Hindley, I hate him from inviting me over,_ Olivia thought before looking back at the manor once again. Olivia faintly snorted at the happy instrumentals being emitted from the manor.

Skipping: two months had already passed on Olivia's life. She is still working alongside the Undertaker but there is more to that. She had also fancy swimming starting then. She would come up by the river-feeling refreshed as always- and would dive down. It is a pattern of re-constructing herself and removing her stress about little things she should not worry about.

One cloudy day, Olivia had thought of going out once again, she had thought of checking Undertaker out but once she had checked his shelter, he's not inside, not even in the coffin where he would always hide. So the thought of going out for a swim had struck Olivia. She looked up to the sky with a large bag on her grip, the birds chirped as they swap places from trees to trees. Olivia had wandered around for the moment being nostalgic in every touch of the leaves and logs surrounding her.

Olivia grew bored so she had stood somewhere shady where no one can see her; bushes and trees had covered her slim figure. She brushed her hands down on her chest and slid her dress down, revealing not another attire which looks like a swim wear; not revealing, just a normal, whole body swimwear. Cute frills covered down on the bottom part of the attire; as she brush her right leg down on the cold water, the frills eagerly desired to follow the flow of the water.

Olivia swam from phase to phase, lane to lane and early got hit by a large rock but luckily she is a good swimmer she had avoided the great danger grabbing her.

As I mentioned earlier, it is cloudy in the morning so- it started raining droplets and the water in the river became even more cold. Olivia had also felt weary by the hours she had spent there so she climbed up a rock and moved out of the water; her pale fingers brushing against the patches of grass as she crawl to a spot where no one can see her once again.

Thunders alarmed Olivia, she hates thunders and would dump a lot of pillow on top of her face if it did occur at a moment when she is inside her house. It is nothing about the appearance off the lightning, everything is all about the sound thunders would make -it would always go down her spine and feeling of panic rushing to her brain, sending down messages- adrenaline being released and her heart pumping in a fast cadence- she would start sweating and would hardly breath; yes, it is panic attack.

Going back to where she is now, she had grabbed her bag after getting dressed up and ran around the forest, trying to search for the quickest way to reach her house.

Her temple getting wet, her legs getting wet, she had reached the end of the forest and ran down the road but one thing had stopped her from moving. Olivia blanched and stiffened in realization. "Oh my! looks like I forgot my head dress!" Olivia reacted, covering her mouth as she do.

That head dress she would always wear is very special to her, indeed it is a gift from a friend that's why. She decided to run back to where her head dress is but she abruptly paused once again after noticing a swift carriage already near to bumping onto her from the thick shade of the fog.


	4. Deep Slumber

Olivia tried her best to sprint away from the incoming danger that might kill her for good. But the luck was not destined for her as she collapse downturn in a flicker- she never had thought that a danger like this would occur after her great day. It thundered before she fell flat on the ground with an unconscious mind and still people had stared at her blankly like she is nothing but a piece of paper rolled by a carriage. Olivia wished for everyone to treat her like a human-not as instrument that you would use if you need but leave it rotting when you don't need it.

Olivia stared on the floor for a couple of seconds before someone had intended to help the poor lady out by carrying her off the ground. This person is even the one who drove the carriage that had bumped onto Olivia.

Skipping, Olivia is currently inside a not-so-large room clad in violet. It is very noticeable that the room is made of wood planks established together. Olivia is still unconscious by the time-the hot temperature inside the room had made her sweat bead without her even noticing.

After some silent moments-her eyes had finally decided to open up; her gray eyes showing how unfamiliar the place is for her. Her mind wanders off, thinking: where am I? This doesn't even look familiar for me. Should I inspect the whole place out?

After seconds of pondering for her own decision, she came up thinking of just lying still because she hadn't regained strength yet. Just as before she could relax and fall in slumber, the door right after the bed where she is lying was gently opened. "Glad you are awake, I brought a meal" a lady in her early 20s wandered into the room with a softened eyes of blue. The lady seems to be observing Olivia so Olivia held herself up and sat on the bed.

Olivia didn't reply-her tongue wanders inside her mouth; in need of water to drink. "Perhaps, may I have something to drink first?" Olivia asked, pointing her finger up as she do- her eyes wandering down on the glass lying on top of the tray the lady is currently holding.

"Someone had told me to bring you back to your past" it was about time when the lady is about to give Olivia her cold glass of water when she had stated this which made Olivia stiffen in fear. "W-what past?" Olivia asked, a mix of horror merging in her voice.

"Don't act like you don't know...Olivia-the perfect doll"

Olivia grimaced at every words and decided not to directly look at her. She placed both of her hands on top of her ears and growled in annoyance. "Stop!" Olivia pleased but it was no work-the lady went on laughing until she had broke on the ground pulling out a knife as she slit it down her throat.

"Lady Olivia" a manly voice bulged in- his voice in a relaxed tone. "Remember, you cannot hear right?" the manly voice went on but of course the poor Olivia didn't hear him. Alongside the tall man in black is a shorter boy whose hair is in hue of a blue. The shorter boy seems to be surprised by Olivia's reactions that he stared at her with mouth slightly hung open.

"Young lady-"

"NO!"

Sebastian's way is clearly no use. Olivia is still raging in both fear and anger that she had bruised herself by scraping her skin on the hard wood of her bed. Ciel lost his temper and became frustrated by the events occurring today.

"Sebastian" Ciel called making the butler look at him in a quizzed face, not directly but slightly. "Move away" Ciel ordered as he step his foot right beside the bed where Olivia is. He sighed before raising his hand- the blue ring which seems to reflect with the light shimmered as he swiftly move his palm down and intently slap Olivia.

"H-Huh?" Olivia cried-stopping raging all of a sudden as her chest moves up and down in a fast rhythm. "What happened?' Olivia resumed as she gaze upon Ciel's figure who is right before him. "Who are you?" Olivia squarely asked before hearing Ciel scoff for herself.

"You seem to forget everyone you would know" Ciel bluntly stated before crossing his arms. "Now, young master, you do not intend to hurt the young lady's feelings once again, hmm?" Sebastian whispered down to Ciel before a mocking smirk escape his lips.

"Learn to tighten your lips Sebastian, don't spill it out" Ciel retorted with a glare directly at Sebastian. "This is not the right time to rage young master" Sebastian shot back with his usual speech speed.

Olivia stared at the two, not able to think of anything to say; she remained silent until the room's door had been unlocked once again. "Lord Phantomhive" a woman at young age whispered in a seemingly low tone as she step on the third tile right next to the bed.

"Olivia Ravensdale is ready for discharge" the nurse stated before looking directly at Olivia who is sitting still on top of the bed. Olivia looked over at where the cold glass of water should be but it is not there, indeed everything she had seen earlier, the food the tray and the lady is lost.

"Sebastian, take her" Ciel glanced at Olivia before walking out of the room without anyone's presence behind him. Sebastian glanced down at Olivia and dug both of his hand under her body and lifted her from the bed; gently releasing her from the hot room.

Suddenly, everything seems to be different for Olivia. There is something off that she cannot tell, something off that she cannot seek to find.

Something that has been forgotten.


	5. Regain

Olivia tried her best to sprint away from the incoming danger that might kill her for good. But the luck was not destined for her as she collapse downturn in a flicker- she never had thought that a danger like this would occur after her great day. It thundered before she fell flat on the ground with an unconscious mind and still people had stared at her blankly like she is nothing but a piece of paper rolled by a carriage. Olivia wished for everyone to treat her like a human-not as instrument that you would use if you need but leave it rotting when you don't need it.

Olivia stared on the floor for a couple of seconds before someone had intended to help the poor lady out by carrying her off the ground. This person is even the one who drove the carriage that had bumped onto Olivia.

Skipping, Olivia is currently inside a not-so-large room clad in violet. It is very noticeable that the room is made of wood planks established together. Olivia is still unconscious by the time-the hot temperature inside the room had made her sweat bead without her even noticing.

After some silent moments-her eyes had finally decided to open up; her gray eyes showing how unfamiliar the place is for her. Her mind wanders off, thinking: where am I? This doesn't even look familiar for me. Should I inspect the whole place out?

After seconds of pondering for her own decision, she came up thinking of just lying still because she hadn't regained strength yet. Just as before she could relax and fall in slumber, the door right after the bed where she is lying was gently opened. "Glad you are awake, I brought a meal" a lady in her early 20s wandered into the room with a softened eyes of blue. The lady seems to be observing Olivia so Olivia held herself up and sat on the bed.

Olivia didn't reply-her tongue wanders inside her mouth; in need of water to drink. "Perhaps, may I have something to drink first?" Olivia asked, pointing her finger up as she do- her eyes wandering down on the glass lying on top of the tray the lady is currently holding.

"Someone had told me to bring you back to your past" it was about time when the lady is about to give Olivia her cold glass of water when she had stated this which made Olivia stiffen in fear. "W-what past?" Olivia asked, a mix of horror merging in her voice.

"Don't act like you don't know...Olivia-the perfect doll"

Olivia grimaced at every words and decided not to directly look at her. She placed both of her hands on top of her ears and growled in annoyance. "Stop!" Olivia pleased but it was no work-the lady went on laughing until she had broke on the ground pulling out a knife as she slit it down her throat.

"Lady Olivia" a manly voice bulged in- his voice in a relaxed tone. "Remember, you cannot hear right?" the manly voice went on but of course the poor Olivia didn't hear him. Alongside the tall man in black is a shorter boy whose hair is in hue of a blue. The shorter boy seems to be surprised by Olivia's reactions that he stared at her with mouth slightly hung open.

"Young lady-"

"NO!"

Sebastian's way is clearly no use. Olivia is still raging in both fear and anger that she had bruised herself by scraping her skin on the hard wood of her bed. Ciel lost his temper and became frustrated by the events occurring today.

"Sebastian" Ciel called making the butler look at him in a quizzed face, not directly but slightly. "Move away" Ciel ordered as he step his foot right beside the bed where Olivia is. He sighed before raising his hand- the blue ring which seems to reflect with the light shimmered as he swiftly move his palm down and intently slap Olivia.

"H-Huh?" Olivia cried-stopping raging all of a sudden as her chest moves up and down in a fast rhythm. "What happened?' Olivia resumed as she gaze upon Ciel's figure who is right before him. "Who are you?" Olivia squarely asked before hearing Ciel scoff for herself.

"You seem to forget everyone you would know" Ciel bluntly stated before crossing his arms. "Now, young master, you do not intend to hurt the young lady's feelings once again, hmm?" Sebastian whispered down to Ciel before a mocking smirk escape his lips.

"Learn to tighten your lips Sebastian, don't spill it out" Ciel retorted with a glare directly at Sebastian. "This is not the right time to rage young master" Sebastian shot back with his usual speech speed.

Olivia stared at the two, not able to think of anything to say; she remained silent until the room's door had been unlocked once again. "Lord Phantomhive" a woman at young age whispered in a seemingly low tone as she step on the third tile right next to the bed.

"Olivia Ravensdale is ready for discharge" the nurse stated before looking directly at Olivia who is sitting still on top of the bed. Olivia looked over at where the cold glass of water should be but it is not there, indeed everything she had seen earlier, the food the tray and the lady is lost.

"Sebastian, take her" Ciel glanced at Olivia before walking out of the room without anyone's presence behind him. Sebastian glanced down at Olivia and dug both of his hand under her body and lifted her from the bed; gently releasing her from the hot room.

Suddenly, everything seems to be different for Olivia. There is something off that she cannot tell, something off that she cannot seek to find.

Something that has been forgotten.


	6. Calling

"Welcome back milady!" the servants-as Olivia can recall, named Finnian, Bard and Mey-rin. They waited in front of the entrance and made a blowing welcome; bowing their heads. "Thank you..." Olivia whispered before she pause to curtsy.

"She's really a lovely lady, isn't she?" Mey-rin whispered before bobbing her head up and down. Lack of sense from Finnian had made him flinch in surprise. "Oh yes she is!" Finnian agreed-not leaving his eyes from Olivia who is now heading upstairs with Ciel. As Ciel and Olivia turned up to the stairs, the servants bowed down their heads and made a remarkable huge grin. "I am glad she's back" Bard finished before letting out a sigh and taking out a cigarette out of his pocket.

Going back to Olivia and Ciel-where their atmosphere is still a little awkward for Olivia cannot remember a thing of '?' thing. Ciel glanced down and at her and made a faint smile escape his lips. "Would you like to stay at my study?" Ciel asked out-more lile forcing the lady to go with him.

"I really want to..." Olivia smiled-feeling a knot in her throat as she painfully swallow it down. "E-eh.." Olivia whispered as she rub her index finger against her neck where it hurts. "Continue to my study, I'll go find Sebastian" Ciel claimed before rushing away from Olivia. Olivia grabbed Ciel before he can even leave her, Olivia's throat is really dried up-making it a lot harder to speak.

"Hmm?"

"Please bring me with you"

"No" Ciel coldly retorted without even thinking about Olivia's side. His sudden changes is just because he cannot decided therefore to return to how he supposed to treat her or to start _again_ like that at the ball.

"I..need water" Olivia admitted for she cannot bear the pain in her throat anymore. Olivia coughed before following Ciel from behind, his shadow draping over her. "I'll tell Sebastian to get you a glass of water but advance to that room, immediately" Ciel sternly retorted before pointing his finger at a door which leads to a bedroom.

"Fine.." Olivia uttered in defeat that their argument will not go anywhere anymore. Seeing Olivia disappointed-Ciel sighed before closing his eyes-his long eyelashes brushing down his cheek.

 _I did something right? She...came back, I had never thought that something lost would return._

"Young master..." Sebastian called, he's a little tall so Ciel cannot see him clear, he needs to look up. "Sebastian" Ciel called back, startled at his sudden arrival.

"I believe you had called me"

"Get Olivia a glass of water, immediately"

"Yes my Lord"

Sebastian discharged from his spot and resumed walking-leaving Ciel once again. This is not good- his decisions has been changing a lot more now that Olivia is finally here once again. "Ciel Phantomhive.." Ciel heard banging knuckles against the floor so he had jumped and waited for further actions with a determined look.  
"Who are you?!"

"I am Anonymous"

Ciel scoffed before he lean his back against a hard wall-his eyebrows angered as he pull his lips apart from each other.

"I do not wish to pull foul games as yours-"

"Fine fine! You're funny you know? Okay, I had brought a good news for you heehee...that is, you and Olivia will no ho any longer-anymore! Isn't that great?" the voice cheered before chuckling at his own joke. "Aw? You are bori-" before the anonymous voice can even finish his dialogue-Ciel had finished him. Ciel's eyes hardened down on the floor as if horrified about the future.

"B-Be specific"

"Ah! What I mean is that-you and Olivia cannot start over a new start! You see, you will lose Olivia again...permanently-it is fate..destined! No matter how hard you try~" the voice blabbered-mocking the poor Earl.

Ciel bit his lower lip as _that_ feeling came once again. That feeling that will eat you whole; that feeling as beads of tears would force out of your eyes as it drip down your cheeks-shattering your heart into pieces.

"Aw...I pity you, _you_ know? I have no lovers and all...well I used to but I played with her feelings and killed her haha! Well...because I pity you so much-I will make things a lot easier, for short...let us play a game, Ciel Phantomhive..." the voice blabbered once again, as though satisfying itself by talking to Ciel.

"What game?"

"Haha a game of chess maybe? A loop play of chess haha! Olivia would die I say but, she would always come back to life but with no..memories...haha. This is where bad things go..haha! Each time she would die, you'll get the 5% of the damage that had caused her... automatically; let's see how well your butler can go for his delicious meal, yum yum! Bye Ciel! Enjoy! Hahahahahahha" the voice slowly fainted out of the halls as black mist pass Ciel's figure.

"Wait! How long will this curse last?"

"Forever I say...just kidding!, regain her memory...all of them! Make her convince at everything and the curse will stop...if you don't want to, then...take it...you'll die..dearest Ciel...how rude of me not to ask you..hehe...so, what's your choice? "

"I'll take the challenge"

 **Starting from the next chapter, I will display every % of Ciel's damage and what number of loop it is...hoho! Is the story getting any better or nah?**


	7. Fresh and New

**Damage total: 0%**

 **Memories gained: 0**

The white silk curtains were ripped apart by pair of hands draped in white gloves. The curtains swished away from each other as if showing a theater but instead the sun has been the actor standing above the sky. There are no clouds visible in the sky, only light blue and the blinding light of the sun. The light washed down to a certain boy named Ciel Phantomhive who is silently snuggling down, comforting himself after that stressful night. By the smell of the flowers that had lingered to his room after ripping the curtains had awakened the Earl before the butler could even do. As Ciel blink his eyes open it shimmered against the light which made him shut it close once again.

"Young master, it is now time to wake up" Sebastian said in a soothing voice which he would always do when waking Ciel up. Young Ciel doesn't have any choice but to wake up so he had rubbed his hand against the sheets of his bed and slowly brushed them off of his bed with his eyes closed. The sun hurts Ciel's eyes like the sun wants to steal them. Ciel averted his head from the direction where the sun is and slowly fluttered his eyes open. As soon as Ciel's sight washed down at Sebastian, Sebastian started to dress him up in a matched up attire of blue.

After dressing Ciel up, Sebastian took the eyepatch which is lying on a wooden, sturdy table and gently pressed it down Ciel's closed eye which is the right. "A letter from the queen had arrived this morning" Sebastian lifted a letter from using his right hand and faintly waved it at Ciel. "Read it" Ciel retorted as he wrap his fingers around the handle of the tea Sebastian had brought to the room. The tea cup contains white tea which is rarely served to Ciel.

Sebastian slice through the seal that has been securing the letter from opening and kindly pulled the letter out as he cough to clear his throat. "To my cute little boy, the case that you had unraveled seems to be mistaken; it seems that you had a small mistake about gathering evidence, please kindly investigate the case once again, from the queen" Sebastian blabbered before drifting his eyes down Ciel who is hardening his gaze towards him. "Not that hideous case once again..." Ciel uttered out after taking his last sip from his tea which had satisfied at the best. "When would you wish to unravel it once again, my Lord?" Sebastian inquired just to know the specific choice of his master.

"Not today, give me time with Olivia" Ciel placed the cup down on the table and crossed his arms as if waiting for a specific thing. Sebastian took out a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it out to Ciel who politely took it to wipe his pale lips. Sebastian stirred his eyes down back to Ciel after keeping the letter back to the envelope. After getting sight of Ciel's pair of lips-Sebastian remembered something, a request.

"Young master, it looks like Olivia wants to take a step outside the manor" Sebastian said who looks disappointed by thinking of what he said once again. His countenance differs from Ciel who is a little satisfied that Olivia wants to try something new out of the times she is asleep. The curtains moved as the scent of the said tea died down only marking its scent on the cup.

"Then we'll be going out on a river"

...

Clatters of plates are heard as the sponge brush on the porcelain plate in a decent way. Olivia leaned over and reached for another plate to put into the sink together with the dirty dishes. By doing this, it had earned her happiness-it seems like she is so used to things like this. Due to her rapid washing, the foam went up to her right cheek and made her feel uncomfortable. She washed the last plate before handing it into the cabinet right beside the sink. She is not that weary yet, indeed she is still looking forward to cleaning yet she wants to do it all for her, not for others.

As she completely walk pass the stairs, her head held high after hearing her name being called. The way her name was spoken is beautiful and admirable which is peculiar. Well, Olivia thought it is only because she feels nostalgic this day, already in two straight hours. "Huh?" Olivia twirled around her place but didn't saw anyone calling her.

"That is not the right way...come here" Olivia shuffled her eyes around only to freak out and scream. She left her spot and scurried up the stairs and saw a peculiar creature at the hill of the staircase which made her yelp and run back down, still screaming.

The creature is bawling her eyes out- she is the same as the lady before...no, they are one. Olivia cried and collapsed down on the floor, curling and losing her sane. She shuffled from left to right up and down with her finger entwining with her own curls. She cannot hear a thing and she knows that so it is really impossible for her to hear a voice, it is from her brain.

Her unpleasant screams rang up on the second floor of the manor. The precious moment inside the room where Ciel and Sebastian are: died down after hearing Olivia's outrage. Sebastian hardened his stare at Ciel and bobbed his head down. "I'll get her, my Lord" Sebastian took a last glance at Ciel before discharging himself off the room. Sebastian is already in the verge of the entrance of Ciel's room but Ciel stopped him by catching him and wrapping his finger around Sebastian's arm.

"I'll get her, alone"

...

"Lady Olivia, please calm down" Finnian pleased who had seen Olivia bawling out on the floor. Olivia seems to get her sanity a little for she is now only sobbing about what she had seen earlier. "S-She.." Olivia whispered but her sobs stopped her from doing so. Olivia turned to Finnian and cried on his chest which startled Finnian for the moment.

Finnian's eyes softened as he stirs them down on Olivia's hair. He entwined his fingers around her hair and gently placed his cheek on Olivia's scalp. Finnian felt the warmness of Olivia's embrace so he wrapped his arms around her waist as an exchange. Olivia snuggled to him and cried once again.

Ciel walked to the two with his gaze originally hardening on Finnian's action but he is no serious about it, it is only Finnian's act as a brother towards Olivia even though they are nothing related to each other. Even trying his best to change his point of view, he still cannot dodge the fact that Finnian and Olivia looks like a couple in this view so had put his hill up and joined the party; only standing there, not hugging them.

Finnian seems to notice Ciel's presence so he unwrapped from Olivia's body and gave his master a bow. "Young master, something drastic is going on with lady Olivia and I cannot figure it out, I am sorry" Finnian apologized before staring back to Ciel's eye. "It is nothing important" Ciel eyed Finnian, trying his best not to crack his mask up.

"Thank you, young master!" Finnian exclaimed before leaving the pair. Ciel waited for Finnian's discharge before inching to Olivia who had been staring at him while tracing tears down her cheeks- she even cry more often than Lizzy. "What happened?" Ciel asked in a stern voice, as if forcing Olivia to puke the answer instead.

"I am starting to see unpleasant things..." Olivia cried again- her every tears tracing on her lashes as they drip down on her gloved hands. She shook her head and brushed both of her hands on her eyes before lifting her head up at Ciel. "I'm fine" Olivia changed. Ciel, being intelligent as he is didn't believe what Olivia had said that he had given her a glare.

"Do not lie Olivia, I know you well" Ciel together with his look when he is about to kill someone flashed down on Olivia's sight which had severely burned her heart making her collapse once again. "I am very sorry! I-I didn't intend to lie but-" Ciel lifted both of his hands and brushed them up Olivia's jaws, drawing a line.

"Annoying crybaby"

Olivia's eyes widened as she look through Ciel with deep thoughts. Olivia returned a happy countenance after realizing something.

"Lord Phantomhive..."


	8. Lord Phantomhive!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbfadb3ffaf79f61ad5711c59ab8dee5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Damage total : 0 %/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d4693100c67a94ff17b12c75a5581a0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Memories gained: 1/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a70a9443ddef5825b0616e58393816b2""Lord Phantomhive..." Olivia recalled while observing the slight shine on Ciel's left eye after hearing her call his name-though not his first name. Ciel is a little disappointed that Olivia didn't recall his first name so he remained still. Ciel scoffed and looked away in annoyance of his own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d370b84443f7d378dbed506f0e985d2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why would I want her to call me?! You are so stupid Ciel Phantomhive!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="590fff03c03c2a1ff1a7307cdcfd5243""Lord Veil Phantomhive" Olivia recalled once more which only resulted about Ciel grimacing at how drastic she had called him. Olivia's thoughts of his name is still cloudy so she had spoke 'Veil' instead of 'Ciel'. "Veil?!" Ciel repeated-showing Olivia the result of her calling him in a wrong name. "I am Ciel Phantomhive" Ciel sternly introduced himself, making sure that the young lady had clesrly remembered her name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c290e91cc074345dc3ff41dd73a92a5c"Guilt washed over Olivia after recognizing that she had spoken a wrong name. She clasped both of her delicate hands on top of her mouth and gasped. "I am sorry for calling you Veil" Olivia apologized, bowing down as if she had killed someone. "Don't call me names again" Ciel coldly replied, losing the warmness on his voice which is evidence earlier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd8e13d9730021d910e8ce9996ea466b""We will be taking you to the river" Ciel stated before waving his hand off at Olivia. "Make yourself ready" Ciel resumed while observing how puffy Olivia's eyes is right now, sure she had cried a lot. "I will" Olivia whispered before discharging the same as Ciel. Olivia does not know where she would get her attire but she is certain that there would be something going on around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac7ef490a791dd11b6382d9eb4296a8c"Sure Olivia can recall Ciel's name now but she does not completely know him, only his name is the one plastered on her brain. "Hatred..." Olivia spurted out accidentally. She does not know why she had said that but she is sure it something going on within her locked memories./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3d8247d3fcc3efbe54b3ddaa7c9c0e6"Her steps became heavy each time, she would bury herself down a pile of sand if she did. "River huh?" Olivia smiled to herself while finding her way back to the room where last slept. The room looks like it is originally for her because it has all of the features she would wish for her room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aecae52bac5914dd44e0dc52442d1c20"Olivia did everything to remember something while making her way to her room but nothing had been triggered. She sighed in disappointment as she skip to the wooden door at the far left of the hallway. "Should not stress myself out" Olivia whispered before switching her glance to the door knob in front of her. The shining door know reflected her face, she wore a mask, why?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6c96c148f27758431d0774a2dc5a580"She entwined her fingers around the strings of her mask and slowly pulled her mask off of her face. She gasped at the scars surrounding her face. Her face never looked so ugly. "Lady Olivia, what are you doing?" Mey-rin peeked out, bubbles popped out here and there as she tried to balance a basket full of water and bubbles on her arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55e035a5cf68a3d5faf8a61da95a796e""I am just wondering, what happened to my face" Olivia retorted. She traced her fingers down her scars but it seems like it is not any help for her either. "Nevermind...I'll just change" Olivia turned away from Mey-rin without even bidding her farewell. Mey-rin watched Olivia's dress as it move with the wind to her room, Olivia is strucking even without her mask but she doesn't know about that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10e124bdcc226bb635080d2243eec722"Olivia harshly leaned her back against a wall. She fluttered her eyes closed as she clutch her collar while breathing hard. Her heart started to throb-seeing her scars had pained her. Olivia decided to forget everything she hadbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /seen earlier; starting from the lady and to her scars. Everything would only be aburden to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5c2dff9584c9585056aa2563a717b4c"She kept herself in composure as she march to the cabinet located at the left side of the room. It is the same as the cabinets around the room, a finely carved wooden. Her eyes drifted to the pair of boots under her bed which lights in a shade of white. The hills is made of carved wooden and the ribbons are perfectly alligned from the ankles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3be949667d9167993617fedc9cca70f2"Olivia ignored the pair of shoes and resumed to the cabinet, hoping to find something to match the boots itself. As she broke the doors open, to her surprise-instead of just spotting one dress to match the boots; he find all of them matching the pair of boots. Olivia pulled out a nicely sewn dress in a hue of flesh and white. Its ribbons perfectly matched the shoes itself so she had scurried and placed the corset on herself and tightening it by herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cf2130c966f84ec642fccc6f0b6770f"She had finished everything off and started to tie her hair in an updo before securing it with a peach colored ribbon. She went to the mirror located beside the well-settled bed and observed of her hair is nicely done./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e53ea5c54a6ddebe07779e6516d9d5bd"Fortunately, it is well done. Her eyes was caught by her scars again so he dragged a her mask nearer to her front once again to wear it. "This makes the dress ugly" Olivia thought aloud before shaking her head for the last time as she scurried out of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e5ad82b79247c5c2119f9f5ece217be"Olivia is oblivious about the people waiting for her down there at the staircase. She watched and expected Ciel there to wait for her but as she went walking to the stairs in the middle of the mansion, her eyes drifted off to a certain lady with her smile strring into a scowl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d64485b012b5b1777ee4f6c8939e686a"The lady below the staircase holds a wide genuine smile on her face as she talk to Ciel with a high-pitched cheerful tone. Her voice is like an angel sending messages and giving everyone blessings down on Earth. Her locks bounced as she turn her gaze to Olivia who is still standing above the staircase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="889690ce61676795ef21b0310e89de30"Olivia's scowl appeared because she is not used to socializing. If only she could be invisible she would've by now. As soon as she met glanves with Lizzy, she tried her best to smile again out of anxiousness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32112fb6276c79143e9037ef925eb241""Olivia!" Lizzy gasped very loud after noticing Olivia's presence. She knows that Olivia is already a corpse but she is now standing right there, it is not played by her eyes. Lizzy raised a smile at Olivia after feeling warmth deep in her heart. The dreadful moment with Olivia is still plastered inside Lizzy's head; there is no way to forget it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99f3ac1de2c71b6e4a564d9ac803ace3"Olivia gasped on how Lizzy had abruptly embraced her. Olivia leaned over and gave Lizzy a warm embrace too. Olivia was about to close her eyes when she received a poke on her back. She pulled over from the warm hug and playfully spun to where her back is facing. After turning, she knew that Ciel himself is the one who is calling her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6828729e1efe35abc604605e6870bbb2"Olivia's eyes drifted on the scarf Ciel is holding before quirking an eyebrow up at him. Ciel's eyes was focused one Olivia's mask for a second before turning it back to Olivia. "Remove your mask" Ciel ordered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c9e5571c646fc9a6fb6f464fe4802fa"Olivia flinched and stared back at Ciel with knit eyebrows. Why would she remove her mask? Olivia have no choice but to follow him so she placed her hands under her mask and pulled it off of her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="041d74445ce0f376ba3c5f18cf486ff0"After removing her mask, Olivia looked up to see Ciel brushing her hair before wrapping the scarf around her neck. Olivia flushed a light shade of red before secretly scowling at him. The scarf now covers her lower face so she does not need the hideous mask anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32d7f10c402799e7d8659328f3232b6a""Thank you" Olivia bowed before turning her gaze to Lizzy who has an eager smile on her face. "Let's go!" Lizzy squealed before pulling Olivia and Ciel out of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
